In classrooms and meeting rooms, four legged metal chairs are often employed. However, such chairs generally do not include any means for conveniently storing books, backpacks, laptops, or other items often carried by individuals. Some attempts have been made to attach a horizontal platform between the four legs of the chair. However, such trays often impede the stacking of typical classroom chairs which is often required when the chairs are stored, and typically do not allow for holding a plurality of large books, backpacks, and other larger items.
Accordingly, what is needed is some form of hanging storage device that may be conveniently and quickly attached and removed from a conventional four legged classroom chair, but that enables a plurality of books, a laptop, a backpack, or other like articles to be temporarily stored therein while the individual is seated in the chair. Such a hanging storage device must also not interfere with the legs of an occupant when the occupant is seated in the chair. Such a storage device must also not otherwise interfere with the balance or construction of the chair when the storage device is filled with typical articles such as books, a laptop, a backpack, etc.
It is also known that when working on an extension ladder, it is often necessary to have access to different tools or implements (e.g., drills, hand tools, painting or paint removal implements, etc.). However, many pre-existing storage implements for use with ladders to not offer a relatively large compartment for storing items and/or cannot be attached/detached from the ladder quickly and easily. Thus, it would also be highly desirable to provide some form of hanging storage implement that is well suited for use with a conventional extension ladder, and that can be attached and detached from an extension ladder quickly and easily with no special tools or independent fasteners being required.